


Classic You

by LinaBenliven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Nyma are just roasting Lance's flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Flirting that actually works?, Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, One Shot, Rebel Officer Nyma (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: On their way to a mission to help the Bicerene populace, Allura and Nyma discuss the very first time they met and the bad flirting attempts of a certain Blue Paladin.





	Classic You

“It’s a shame you didn’t get to fly the Black Lion Princess.” The Princess of Altea looks up from where she had been assessing where the Blue Lion was due to land for their mission as Nyma talks. The space wasn’t small, but she could tell that it was going to be a tight fit. Not that there was much she could do about that without destroying the foliage around them, something that she wanted to avoid as much as possible.

“Why? Did you plan on stealing it?” Allura notices the small smile the crosses Nyma’s face at the small jab. The two had grown a lot closer since her and Rolo had joined the coalition, to the point that the Princess usually trained with the Tearynian most mornings. She was the only member of the coalition that refused to treat Allura as if she was breakable, and the Princess valued that a great deal.

“No, not at all.” Nyma’s voice is light, and when Allura looks up it’s clear that the Tearynian is holding back laughter. “It’s just I’ve seen the inside of the Blue Lion before, it would have been nice to see one of the other Lions.” How could Allura forget that? Lance had flirted with her and they had nearly lost the Blue Lion the first time they had encountered Nyma and Rolo. And to think that they were now valuable allies in very high positions of power was something she had never considered would happen.

“Ah yes, when Lance flirted with you and you handcuffed him to a tree.” She says with a small laugh as she lands the Blue Lion in the space that the Bicerene’s had set up for them. Allura had felt for Lance when she learnt that he had been handcuffed to a tree. Not right away of course, but in the movements that had followed she had started to feel bad for the Blue Paladin. And it had only been once she had gotten to know Nyma better that she had understood why he had fallen for her.

“He’s adorable when he tries to flirt right?” The Tearynian leans against the console now that they’ve landed, a small smile on her face. She’s wearing an expression of adoration that Allura’s never seen her wear before, and it makes the Altean’s heart speed up a considerable amount. “But I don’t think he knows how to flirt successfully.”

“Neither do I. I was beginning to fear that I was being a bit too cold by ignoring his flirting attempts, but he must just be rather bad at flirting if he failed with someone as beautiful as yourself.” Allura can’t help but compliment the Rebel Commander as she undoes her seatbelts. An act that has her passenger looking away out of the windshield of the Blue Lion, a small blush tinting her cheeks.

“I mean, if he had focused more on me as opposed to trying to one-up Keith and if I hadn’t been planning on stealing the Blue Lion, I do think I would have fallen for his charms.”

“I’m confused.”

“About what Princess?” Nyma turns back to Allura as she talks, and it’s clear from her expression that she doesn’t understand why Allura is confused. The Princess has a feeling it could be due to the fact that nothing that Nyma has ever said before has confused her, so why should this? But it was concerning one of her paladins. One of the paladins that she cared a great deal for, and an event that she didn’t entirely understand anyway.

“You said he was bad at flirting, would his bad flirting honestly have made you fall for him?” She asks as she takes her helmet off. Her white hair flowing down the back of her armour as she rested the helmet on her lap. She didn’t want to go start their diplomatic mission with the Bicerene until she understood

“Yes, but it’s endearing.” The Tearynian said after few minutes. Allura had noticed that after the coalition and other rebel officers had begun to trust Nyma, she had started to be a lot more careful with her words. As though she truly understood how devastating they could be. “Most guys look at me and they know how to flirt with me, they know what to say. The fact Lance didn’t know what to say and stumbled over his words was sweet and refreshing. It _still is_ sweet and refreshing.”

“I guess that is true, it can be refreshing…” The Altean murmurs it more to herself than to Nyma and a small smile creeps onto her face as she remembers the other endearing fact about Lance. “And his bad pick-up lines are quite funny.” She adds as she stands up. At her full height she was just that little bit shorter than the Tearynian and she attributes that largely to the boots that Nyma wore.

“I don’t think I ever heard one of his pick-up lines…” Nyma sounds a little saddened by that and Allura can’t help but grin. Lance had tried out so many of his pickup lines on her since he had arrived at the castle to the point she had most of them memorised. It would be the perfect time for her to see whether it was the pick-up line that was bad, or whether it was Lance’s delivery that caused them to fail.

“Oh, want me to tell you one?”

“I’d like that.”

“Girl, you’ve already activated my particle barrier.” Allura tries to keep a straight face as she recalls her favourite pick-up line but the minute that Nyma doubles over laughing; the Altean breaks into laughter too.

“By the ancients, that _is_ bad.” The taller woman says when she finally composes herself, her cheeks still flushed from the amount that she had laughed. Her breathing was still irregular but as Allura looks at her, she can feel herself blushing. She adored seeing Nyma like this. “But I’ll have you know, you can activate my particle barrier anytime you wish Princess.”

“Nyma?”

“Yes Princess.”

“If you’re going to flirt with me,” Allura says softly as she moves from in front of the pilot chair. She smiles at Nyma before leaning in before whispering in her ear; _“Call me Allura.”_

“Pri- _Allura,_ are you flirting with me?”

“Does this answer your question?” She almost purrs it before she slips her arm around the other woman’s slender waist and pulls her into a kiss. A kiss that Nyma all too happily reciprocates by pulling the Princess closer to her body.

“Yes, it did Allura.” She whispers when she pulls away, a soft smile playing on her lips. “But, we have a mission to finish before you can flirt with me some more.” She says before kissing Allura’s cheek and exiting the Blue Lion, tugging Allura behind her.


End file.
